


'study date'

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, said boyfriend is a nerd about aliens, shiro is a giant goob who wants to kiss his boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: “These arealien specieswe’re talking about,” Keith exclaims, lightly tapping his knuckles against the tablet. “How can you think its boring?”“Because we’re in my bed and we’restudying,” Shiro complains playfully, squeezing Keith back against him. “I thought we’d be doing something else.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just enjoy writing Shiro being a goob in love with Keith. I think he’d be sooo obviously into Keith it’d be ridiculously endearing. [You can and should RT the fanart that inspired this quickie fic.](https://twitter.com/bbbreakfasttt/status/753412664383053824)

Coran has put together a stack of ‘quintessential information you need to know backwards, forward, and sideways’ before they arrive at the agreed upon spot for their meeting with a group of possible new allies. The information in question is a stack of digital books all about the culture, habits, etc. of the three different alien races whose heads they’re going to be meeting and negotiating with.

 

Their success depends on them navigating through the subtle cultural differences between the three species without stepping on any tentacles, toes, or other miscellaneous appendages. They need to convince these leaders that it is in everyone’s best interest to team up with Voltron against the Galra Empire.

 

But first, they need to learn all they can about the aliens they’ll be spending a week with on some distant planet at the outer edge of the Pearrot system. And as such, here they are - sitting in Shiro’s bed, Keith’s back to Shiro’s chest, with a tablet before them.

 

They’re supposed to be reading up on the relationships between the Twi’ihy race and the Nasou’s but Shiro’s up to something. Keith’s not sure what but he’s up to _something_. Just the way he’s tightened his grip on Keith and the way he’s rubbing his cheek against Keith’s hair like an affectionate cat suggest that he…

 

Keith almost jumps out of Shiro’s arms and onto the floor when dry lips press against the side of his neck and apply hard pressure. The loud almost-honking sound startles a yelp out of him, which has Shiro laughing in return. “What the _hell_ , Shiro?” Keith asks, slapping the back of his hand against Shiro’s chest. 

 

“Sorry, sorry,” Shiro apologizes while sounding _not_  sorry at all about blowing a raspberry on Keith's neck. “You just looked so cute just now. I couldn’t stop myself.”

 

With a grumble, Keith settles back into his seat, “More like you were getting bored, weren’t you?” 

 

Shiro’s grin goes sheepish at the corners. Just as Keith suspected. History and anthropology have never been Shiro’s favorite subjects. Nice to see _that_ hasn't changed. “These are _alien species_  we’re talking about,” Keith exclaims, lightly tapping his knuckles against the tablet. “How can you think its boring?”

 

“Because we’re in my bed and we’re _studying,”_  Shiro complains playfully, squeezing Keith back against him. “I thought we’d be doing something else.”

 

Something else? What else did Shiro think they’d be doing when Keith had said they should study to- 

 

As soon as Keith realizes the answer, he throws his head back with a laugh. “You horn dog,” he teases his boyfriend.

 

Shiro huffs and in a blink, has them turned around so that Keith’s surprised form is blinking up at the older paladin, “If it’s wrong to want to kiss my very hot boyfriend when he’s in my bed… then, yeah. I’m a horn dog.”

 

He punctuates his statement by stealing a quick kiss from Keith’s lips. Keith can’t help but laugh, using his free hand to pull Shiro in for another kiss because well. He’s already in this position. Might as well enjoy it for a while.

 

 _And it’s not like the books are going anywhere_ , Keith thinks distantly when Shiro’s hands slip under his nightshirt. _Yeah. The books can wait_. Keith moans as he lets the tablet fall somewhere on the sheets before pulling Shiro closer. _Wait till much, much later_.


End file.
